Owen
Owen był zawodnikiem na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki w drużynie Wrzesczące Susły, gdzie zajął drugie miejsce. Konkurował również w Planie Totalnej Porażki w zespole Zabójcze Makiety. Po jego eliminacji w Ocean ósmy - lub dziewiąty, Chris zatrudnił go by powrócił w Rock and Roll po to by spowodować więcej dramatu w show. Potem uczestniczył w Totalnej Porażce w trasie jako członek Drużyny Chris jest naprawdę bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo słodki. Pojawił się również w Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy w pierwszym odcinku na jachcie z innymi uczestnikami, a także ma występ w czwartym sezonie w odcinku Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze!. Przegląd Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Gdy Owen przybywa do obozu jest bardzo podekscytowany i mocno przytula Chrisa. Gdy przyjeżdża Courtney Owen pierwszy się z nią wita. Gdy przybywa Justin Owen podobnie jak zawodniczki nie może oprzeć się jego urokowi. Wita się z nim i chwali jego spodnie. Gdy Izzy pyta Chrisa kiedy będzie obiad, Owen popiera jej pytanie. Gdy Gwen narzeka na obóz, Owen uściskuje ją i Tylera próbując ich pocieszyć. Owen zostaje przydzielony przez Chrisa do drużyny Wrzeszczące Susły i jest bardzo zadowolony z nazwy ich zespołu. W ]] konfesjonale twierdzi że ma coś bardzo ważnego do powiedzenia. Jednak jedynie żartuje sobie puszczając bąka. W stołówce Owen żartuje sobie z Chefa nazywając go "świrusem" przez co zostaje przez niego upomniany. W Niezbyt szczęśliwi obozowicze - część 2 gdy wszyscy są przerażeni wyzwaniem, Owen próbuje ich pocieszyć mówiąc że napewno wcześniej wypuścili jakiegoś przedskoczka dla pewności że to jest bezpieczne. Gdy Wrzeszczące Susły skaczą z klifu, Owen jest ostatnim skoczkiem. Jest bardzo zestresowany. Wkłada swój strój kąpielowy i skacze z rozbiegu. Trafia w bezpieczną strefę dzięki czemu Wrzeszczące Susły wygrywają pierwszą część wyzwania. Potem widzimy Owena gdy ciągnie wózek ze skrzyniami do drugiej części wyzwania. Ostatecznie Wrzeszczące Susły wygrywają wyzwanie i zostają uchronione od eliminacji. W Wielkie spanie w czasie biegu Owen jest tak zmęczony że pije wodę z kałuży. Potem wchodzi na stołówkę trzymając nieprzytomnego Noah. Owen pomaga mu i Noah budzi się gdy okazuje się że Susły wygrywają. Jednak okazuje się że bieg nie był punktowany. Gdy Chris pokazuje szwedzki stół z jedzeniem, Owen jest tak podekscytowany w konfesjonale że aż płacze z radości. W czasie "Bezsennotlonu" Owen zasypia po pierwszych 12 godzinach. W nocy śpiąc lunatykuje na golasa. Chodząc we śnie trafia w ławicę śledzi i płynie wraz z nimi. Na koniec widać że trafił do jaskini Sasquatchanakwy, które szturchają go patykiem. Owen puszcza wtedy bąka i dalej śpi. W Zabijakomania Owen świetnie radzi sobie w grze w zbijaka nokautując Tylera, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette i Geoffa. W ostatniej rundzie Owen gra przeciwko Haroldowi. Stara się go zbić ze wszystkich sił, ale Haroldowi udaje się złapać piłkę i Zabójcze Okonie wygrywają ku rozczarowaniu Owena. Podczas ceremonii przy ognisku Owen dostaje piankę i zostaje w grze. W Niezbyt sławni Owen jako swój talent pokazuje wybekanie całego alfabetu na jednym oddechu po wybiciu butli wody. Heather odrzuca jednak jego talent. Owen chwali się również że potrafi wypierdzieć piątą symfonię Beethoveena. Gdy Izzy pokazuje swój "taniec grzechotnika" Owen zostaje przez nią zahipnotyzowany. Potem widzimy Owena gdy wraz z Codym skaczą "na bombę" do wody z Portu Wstydu ku irytacji Gwen. Ponieważ nie występuje, Owen siedzi na widowni obserwujac konkurs talentów. Po występie Justina, Owen przyznaje w konfesjonale że jego występ mu się podobał. Mimo że Wrzeszczące Susły przegrywają, Owen dostaje piankę i zostaje w grze. W Kiepskie obozowanie Owen chwalił się wszystkim swoim "spotkankiem" z niedźwiedziem. Potem wraz z Izzy próbuje wydawać "niedźwiedziowe odgłosy" by zwabić niedźwiedzia. Owenowi udaje się złowić ryby na kolacja dla swojego zespołu. Potem okazuje się że to co mówił wcześniej o pokonaniu niedźwiedzia było nieprawdą i gdy niedźwiedź przychodzi do ich ogniska Owen jest równie wystraszony co pozostali zawodnicy. Ostatecznie jednak Wrzeszczące Susły wygrali wyzwanie i po raz kolejny zostali uchronieni przed eliminacją. Potem widać go jedzącego chipsy i ciastka w basenie wraz z innymi członkami swojego zespołu, gdy świętują oni zwycięstwo. W Czynnik fobii Owen przyznaje że najbardziej boi się latania. Tak więc jego wyzwanie (tak jak i Izzy) jest przelot samolotem prowadzonym przez Chefa. Gdy w końcu ląduje, z radości całuje ziemię. Ostatecznie gdy Courtney nie udaje się podołać swojemu lękowi - zielonej galaretce, Wrzeszczące Susły po raz kolejny wygrywają wyzwanie. Na koniec Owen sam z własnej woli wchodzi do basenu z galaretką i z radością zanurza się w nim. W W górę strumienia Owen jest w parze z Heather. Podczas ucieczki przed "pradawnymi bobrami" Owen popuszcza w spodnie. Ostatecznie Wrzeszczące Susły przegrywają wyzwanie, jednak Owen dostaje piankę i zostaje w grze. Na koniec Cody wygrywa zakład z Owenem o stanik Gwen i przez to Owen musi zmywać za Cody'ego przez resztę programu. W Paintballowe polowanie na jelenia Owen cieszy się że na śniadanie dostaje fasolę i pierwszy zjada posiłek. Podczas wyzwania zostaje myśliwym. Jednak bierze sobie tę rolę za bardzo na poważnie i próbuje zamaskować swój zapach własnym moczem. Na początku Owen stara się złapać DJa, jednak przez gazy DJ słyszy że Owen się zbliża i ucieka. Potem gdy po raz kolejny próbuje go złapać, atakuje go wąż i wtedy również DJ mu się wymyka. Owen jednak nie daje za wygraną i goni DJa aż do urwiska. Gdy jednak Owenowi udaje się złapać DJa, okazuje się że nie ma już farby w pistolecie. Ostatecznie DJ zrzuca Owena z urwiska. Potem próbuje on zestrzelić Duncana. Gdy ten pije wodę ze strumienia, Owen siedzi na drzewie, jednak ostatecznie puszcza bąka przez co demaskuje się i Duncan mu ucieka. Ostatecznie Wrzeszczące Susły przegrywają wyzwanie. Owen głosuje na Cody'ego ponieważ stwierdza że nie sprawdza się on ostatnio w wyzwaniach. W Jeśli nie możesz znieść upału... Owen ma zrobił z Trentem żeberka, jak nakazała im Heather. Gdy niesie wór pomarańczy, przypadkowo uderza o Heather i kilka pomarańczy wysypuje się z worka. Owen ślizga się na jednym z nich i wszystkie pomarańcze są do niczego, więc Owen musi przynieść nowe. Niestety gdy je niesie natrafia na gniazdo os, które boleśnie go żądlą. Owen wraca później do stołówki cały opuchnięty ze skrzynką pomarańczy i rzuca ją Trentowi. Jednak Trent nie może jej złapać i zostaje nią uderzony w głowę, co powoduje w niego wstrząs mózgu. Po wypadku z brwiami, Heather każe Owenowi przynieść jej kosmetyczkę. Mimo że na zewnątrz czychają na niego osy, robi to bojąc się Heather. Gdy jest już blisko domku, natrafia na kolejne gniazdo os. Przypadkowo przewraca butelki i nastaje na grabie przez co gniazdo spada i osy zaczynają znów atakować. Potem Owen wraca do stołówki jeszcze bardziej opuchnięty i przewraca się upuszczając kosmetyczkę Heather. Potem gdy inni członkowie Wrzeszczących Susłów opuszczają stołówkę pozostawiając Owena sam na sam z pysznym jedzeniem, ten nie może się oprzeć i zjada wszystko. Gdy Chris dusi się przez kawałek żeberka, Owen pomaga mu i ratuje go. Ostatecznie Wrzeszczące Susły przegrywają, więc członkowie drużyny zastanawiają się kogo wyeliminować. Jak okazuje się w konfesjonale Owen głosował za wyeliminowaniem Beth. Sam natomiast dostał piankę i pozostał w grze. W Komu możesz zaufać? Owen zostaje połączony z Leshawną podczas wyzwania ślepego wilhelmatera. Ponieważ Owen jest ciężki, nie odnosi zbyt wielkich ran i Wrzeszczące Susły wygrywają wyzwanie. Dzięku zwycięstwu w tym i w następnym wyzwaniu, Wrzeszczące Susły pozostają bezpieczne od eliminacji. W Podstawy naprężenia Owen zostaje zbesztany przez Chefa gdy śmieje się z jego gróźb. Potem w czasie wyzwania z podniesieniem łódki nad głowę, Owen jest bardzo głodny, mimo to nie rezygnuje z wykonania zadania. Niezbyt narzeka na podane jedzenie mimo iż są to odpadki z porannego śniadania. Podczas drugiego wyzwania prawidłowo naśladuje taniec Chefa tak jak inni uczestnicy. W wyzwaniu z esejem, Owen o mało co nie zasypia. Zamiast tego ślini się na podłogę. Potem w wyzwaniu z bieganiem po torze, Owen niezbyt sobie radzi z powodu swojej wagi, mimo to stara się jak najlepiej wykonać zadanie. Gdy Courtney i Duncan przynoszą jedzenie z lodówki Chefa, Owen odkrywa że nabawił się grzybicy biorąc udział w torze przeszkód. Owen dochodzi aż do ostatniej części wyzwania i zwisa z drzewa z innymi pozostałymi uczestnikami. Próbuje tak jak inni przytrzymać się drzewa rękami, ale gdy zgina się, nieumyślnie puszcza bąka i zaczyna się śmiać. Chwilę później spada z drzewa. Dzięki Gwen Wrzeszczące Susły wygrywają wyzwanie i po raz kolejny zostają uchronieni od eliminacji. W Ekstremalna tortura Owen jest pokazany najpierw gdy zaczepia łosia na którym mają jeździć uczestnicy zadania. W rezultacie zostaje uderzony przez łosia w twarz. Gdy okazuje się że nagrodą za wyzwanie jest prysznic, Owen komentuje że nagroda powinna być lepsza i wtedy zostaje skrzyczany przez Heather. Na stołówce zbiera wszystkie niezjedzone śniadania innych zawodników i zjada je sam chwaląc Chefa za dobre gotowanie. W czasie pierwszego wyzwania Owen nie bierze udziału, ale zasypia na kanapie przez co Wrzeszczące Susły nie mogą pchać jej w odpowiednie miejsce. Wtedy Heather wpada na pomysł i namalowuje na tyłku Owena znak "X" jako miejsce lądowania. Poza tym Owen nie bierze udziału w wyzwaniach w tym odcinku. W Posiłek obrzydliwości gdy zostaje ogłoszone wyzwanie, Owen deklaruje że jeśli będzie musiał zje wszystko. Podczas pierwszego posiłku na początku Owen nie narzeka, jednak gdy dowiaduje się że spożywa bycze jądra, wymiotuje na twarz DJa. Mimo to przełamuje się i zjada posiłek. Podczas następnych posiłków również niezbyt narzeka. Zostaje wystawiony wśród chłopców do dogrywki w piciu koktajlu z karaluchów. Ostatecznie Owen wybija więcej niż Leshawna i dzięki niemu chłopaki jadą do ekskluzywnego kurortu. W Bez bólu nie ma gry Owena widać wraz z innymi chłopakami gdy szczęśliwi wracają z kurortu. W czasie wyzwania jego zadaniem jest noszenie drewnanych stopni przy obecności stukającego dzięcioła. Jednak okazuje się że to zadanie wytrwał. Poległ przy zadaniu "mrożącym krew w czaszce". Mimo to pozostaje dalej w programie. W Szukać i nie zniszczyć klucz Owena schowany został w jaskini niedźwiedzia. Mimo to Owen jest bardzo podekscytowany zadaniem z szukaniem skarbów. Gdy Owen próbuje zbliżyć się do niedźwiedzia by zdobyć klucz z jego szyi, niedźwiedź śpiąc wkłada głowę Owena do swojej paszczy. Ostatecznie Owen przychodzi na rozdanie skarbów cały czas uwięziony w niedźwiedziu. Okazuje się jednak że jego klucz nigdzie nie pasuje. By wydostać Owena z niedźwiedzia zostają wystrzelone strzałki usypiające. Jedna ze strzałek trafia w Owena przez co jest on otępiały przez resztę odcinka. W konfesjonale wyznaje że głosuje na Trenta. Owen dostaje piankę i zostaje w programie. W Ukryj się i bądź podstępny Owen próbuje schować się w jaskini. Zostaje tam wciągnięty przez Duncana. Okazuje się że chce on zawrzeć z chłopakami tajny sojusz i wciągnąć w niego również Owena. Owen nie może się zdecydować, więc Duncan straszy go zrzuceniem z klifu. Wtedy Owen postanawia zgodzić się na sojusz. Potem Owen tak jak DJ próbuje ukryć się na dachu stołówki. Ostatecznie jednak przebijają dach i lądują na ziemi. Heather widzi to i "łapie ich" zapewniając sobie nietykalność. Owen bez przeszkód zgadza się zagłosować na Bridgette zgodnie ze zdaniem Duncana. Mimo że jest w trzech ostatnich dostaje piankę i zostaje w grze. przytula Owena na pożegnanie. ]] W Przednia zabawa Owena widać grające we frisbee z innymi uczestnikami. Gdy Geoff tęskni za Bridgette Owen przytula go starając się go pocieszyć. Owen jest bardzo podekscytowany wyzwaniem z budowaniem roweru. Rower Owena zostaje oceniony przez Chrisa raczej pozytywnie. W czasie wyścigu Owen jedzie rowerem Duncana, lecz po przekroczeniu mety nie może się zatrzymać, aż Duncan mówi mu jak wyłączyć rower. Owen bierze również udział w drugiej części wyścigu na własnym rowerze, jednak szybko kończy wyścig na polu minowym. Śmieje się gdy Lindsay obraża Heather. Gdy Lindsay opuszcza wyspę Owen płacze i ściska ją na pożegnanie. W Hak, lina i krzyk Owen ogląda horror wraz z innymi uczestnikami. Owen pierwszy odnajduje gazetę z informacją o psychopatycznym mordercy z piłą łańcuchową i takim hakiem. W czasie wyzwania Owen zostaje zaciągnięty przez Izzy do lasu. Spacerując po lesie rozmawiają. Potem Owen wnosi Izzy pod górę. Nagle gdy Izzy przerywa mu mówiąc o psychopatycznym mordercy, Owen zrzuca ją z siebie i oboje chwilę rozmawiają o filmie, który oglądali wcześniej. Owen przypomina im jak morderca dorwał parkę, która się czuliła. Izzy proponuje wtedy Owenowi czy chciałby się czulić a on odpowiada że tak i razem skaczą w krzaki. Wtedy podchodzi do nich psychopatyczny morderca. Owen i Izzy uciekają co sił w nogach. W końcu Owen biegnąc spada z klifu na różne przedmioty umieszczone pod klifem. Zaniepokojona Izzy skacze za nim. Gdy w końcu Izzy ląduje na ziemi na Owenie, podchodzi do nich Psychopatyczny Morderca. Wtedy Owen podsuwa mordercy Izzy w zamian za siebie. Przerażony Owen wbiega aż do kryjówki ekipy produkcyjnej i opowiada Chrisowi co się stało. Wtedy okazuje się że to było tylko wyzwanie. Owen zaczyna się śmiać i próbuje w ten sposób przeprosić Izzy lecz dostaje od niej uderzenie z pięści w twarz. Na koniec gdy DJ zostaje wykluczony z programu, Owen daje mu przyjazny uścisk wraz z innymi uczestnikami. przybijają piątkę. ]]W Wawanakwa dziczeje! Owen na początku odcinka przeprasza Izzy za zostawienie jej w poprzednim odcinku. Ta jednak nie przyjmuje do końca przeprosin. Owen zostaje schwytany przez linę wisząc na drzewie. Potem zostaje uwolniony gdy Chris przecina nożem linę. Owen ma za zadanie złapać wiewiórkę. Na czas wyzwania udaje przyrodnika siedząc na drzewie powoli przysuwa się do wiewiórki siedzącej na drzewie. Ostatecznie jednak wiewiórka gryzie go w nos i Owen spada z drzewa. Potem Owen goni wiewiórkę. W końcu udaje mu się zapędzić wiewiórkę do klatki, jednak przypadkowo zostaje zamknięty w klatce ze złapanymi zwierzętami. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji dostaje jednak piankę i zostaje w grze. W Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego trójboju Owen śni o krainie sera w której sam paraduje na golasa podjadając sery. Potem trafia na pączki wiezione przez helikoptery. Gdy Chris budzi uczestników lecąc helikopterem, Owen na początku pyta czy to leci "pączkokopter" nawiązując do swojego snu. W czasie wyzwania zostaje połączony z Heather. W ich zespole Owen je, natomiast Heather karmi. Dzięki warunkom Owena, wygrywają pierwszą część wyzwania. Potem Owen opowiada Heather o swoich problemach, ale ta odpowiada mu że ma to gdzieś. Przez drugą część wyzwania Owen niesie Heather aż do jaskini, gdzie napotykają pająka i Owen wraz z Heather uciekają. W trzeciem części wyzwania Heather wyzywa Izzy przez co Owen staje się zły i idzie po klucz by się rozkuć. Jednak przedtem Duncan i Leshawna wygrywają wyzwanie. Podczas ceremonii przy ognisku dostaje piankę i ostatecznie zostaje w programie. W Obozowi rozbitkowie Owen siedzi w wychodku mówiąc że jest bardzo podekscytowany dojściem do finałowej czwórki. Zdradza także że grzebał w spiżarni Chefa i "chomikuje" pod kołdrą jedzenie. Gdy w końcu postanawia wyjść z pokoju zwierzeń, okazuje się że dryfuje na wodzie. Ostatecznie jednak dobija do brzegu i uradowany wychodzi z wychodka. Jednak po chwili zostaje przestraszony przez czaszkę T-Rexa znajdującą się na wyspie. Jest bardzo głodny, jednak odkrywa że na drzewach rosną kokosy. Po zjedzeniu dużej ilości kokosów, Owen "zaprzyjaźnia się" z jednym z nich i nazywa Pan Kokos. W pewnej chwili głowa Pana Kokosa zostaje przebita strzałą (którą tak naprawdę wystrzelił Duncan) i Owen zaczyna bać się łowców głów. W końcu jednak udaje mu się odnaleźć pozostałych i razem ukrywają się w domku. Tam razem grają w zgadywanki a potem Owen proponuje by wszyscy wyjawili swoje grzechy. Na koniec gdy widzą ognisko postanawiają sprawdzić kto je rozpalił. Wtedy odnajdują tajną kryjówkę ekipy produkcyjnej. Podczas ceremonii przy ognisku Owen dostaje piankę, lecz jest bardzo rozczarowany ponieważ Chris "eliminuje" Pana Kokosa. W Jesteśmy tam, Yeti? Owen zostaje przydzielony na czas zadania do Duncana. Gdy zaczynają wędrówkę Duncan nie słucha Owena i przypadkowo idą w złą stronę. Gdy wspinają się po skałach Owen nie ma z tym większych trudności. Za to ma trudności przy skakaniu z klifu, gdyż oznajmia że po pierwszym odcinku nie zamierza tego robić nigdy więcej. Wtedy Duncan spycha go z urwiska i razem skaczą do wody. Dryfując na tratwie organizują sobie konkurs puszczania bąków. Potem dziewczyny i chłopaki nawzajem odbierają sobie różne potrzebne sprzęty aż w końcu razem siadają przy ognisku. Wtedy Owen tworzy kulę z batonów energetycznych, zjada ją i natychmiast zasypia. Rankiem chłopaki orientują się że ich sprzęt zniknął. Okazuje się że zabrały go dziewczyny. Owen wyczuwa babeczki które kilka metrów dalej upiekł Chef. Wtedy Owen zaczyna szybko biec za zapachem. Ostatecznie wyprzedza dziewczyny, jednak ignoruje totem i biegnie do babeczek przez co chłopaki przegrywają. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji Owen jest w dwóch ostatnich z Duncanem. Jednak ostatecznie Chef daje mu ostatnią piankę i Duncan musi opuścić wyspę. Pod koniec beka babeczkami Duncanowi w twarz, lecz rozstaje się z nim w przyjaznych stosunkach. W Wyzywam cię potrójnie! Owen jest bardzo szczęśliwi z powodu naleśników na śniadanie. Jest tak podekscytowany że gryzie nawet deskę klozetową, która jego zdaniem przypomina naleśnik. Bez większego trudu wykonuje wszystkie wyzwania. Miał za zadanie przeżuć gumę wyplutą przez Harolda, zjeść psią karmę, uszczypać niedźwiedzia, nosić dziecięce ubranka i nosić brodę z pszczół przez określony czas. Ponieważ wszystkie zadania wykonuje sam, zdobywa 20 luzerek. Wtedy Gwen prosi go by pomógł mu wyeliminować Heather to ona podzieli się z nim pieniędzmi a jak Gwen nie wygra kupi mu pudełko pączków. Owen zgadza się po krótkim namyśle i oddaje Gwen połowę swoich luzerek. Ten plan działa i Owen wraz z Gwen trafia do finałowej dwójki. W To już ostatni odcinek, naprawdę! Owen i Gwen mają konkurować w finale. W konfesjonale wcale nie narzeka na program a raczej jest bardzo szczęśliwy że wziął w nim udział. Chwali zarówno konkurentów jak i jedzenie serwowane w programie. Gdy zawodnicy muszą powiedzieć na co przeznaczą wygraną, Owen oznajmia że wyda ją na super mega wypas imprezkę i zaprosi wszystkich uczestników dzięki temu zdobywa poparcie prawie wszystkich uczestników. W czasie wyścigu Gwen praktycznie cały czas go przegania i Heather krzyczy na . ]] niego by biegł szybciej. Podobnie jak Gwen, zostaje rozproszony przez Justina ale otrząsa się i biegnie dalej. Przez swoją wagę jest daleko za Gwen. Potem gdy Izzy i Lindsay przynoszą ciasteczka, Owen wyczuwa je i biegnie w ich stronę. Jednak zatrzymuje się tuż przed linią mety co pozwala Gwen zwyciężyć Wyspę Totalnej Porażki. Owen kończy więc na drugim miejscu. Gdy Chris wręcza Gwen piankę triumfatora, Owen podnosi i ściska Gwen ciesząc się z jej zwycięstwa. Na koniec wraz z innymi chłopakami wrzucają Chrisa do wody, jako mała zemsta. Gwen po jej zwycięstwie w Wyspie Totalnej Porażki. ]] W Wyspa Totalnej, Totalnej, Totalnej, Totalnej Porażki Owena widać na początku bawiącego się w najlepsze na imprezie po zakończeniu sezonu. Izzy imponuje Owenowi swoją zdolnością bekania i jedzenia pianek, wtedy Owen mówi Izzy że ją kocha i całuje ją w rękę. Jednak po chwili Izzy wymiotuje z powodu zbyt dużej ilości zjedzonych pianek. W czasie szukania walizki z milionem dolarów, Owen łączy siły z Codym, DJem i Tylerem. On i jego zespół raz znajdują walizkę na drzewie lecz szybko ją tracą. W wyniku wypadku Owen i DJ spadają na pomost i lądują w wodzie, dzięki czemu Owen może konkurować w Planie Totalnej Porażki. Plan Totalnej Porażki .]] W Potworne zderzenie w czasie pierwszego wyzwania Owen na początku biegnie z Izzy. Jest przerażony i zdziwiony jej zdolnościami fizycznymi przy ucieczce od potwora. W konfesjonale wyznaje że kocha Izzy i jest trochę zazdrosny o potwora. Potem razem z Duncanem ukrywa się za atrapą samochodu. Potwór odnajduje ich, ale chwyta tylko Duncana, ignorując Owena. Wtedy Owen postanawia poszukać przyczep by wygrać wyzwanie. Jednak przez swoją kondycję nie ma siły biec. W końcu potwór znajduje Owena, ale Owen jest za ciężki i elektronika potwora psuje się. Gdy wstaje ranek, Owen w końcu dociera do przyczep i do uwięzionych w dmuchanym zamku zawodników. Wtedy uwalnia ich przekłuwając igłą zamek. Podczas drugiej części wyzwania Owen zjada wszystko ze stołu nie wiedząc że są to styropianowe atrapy. Jednak udaje mu się wybeknąć klucz, dzięki któremu zdobywa nagrodę. Jako nagroda Owen ma prawo wybrać przyczepę w której zamieszkają chłopcy. Ku ich niezadowoleniu, Owen wybiera przyczepę zgniecioną wcześniej przez potwora twierdząc że jest fajniejsza. Na koniec jednak, by było sprawiedliwie Chef miażdży również drugą przyczepę. W domku Owen śpi na dole pod Trentem. W Kosmiczne jaja Owen przychodzi dość późno na stołówkę i nie chce jajecznicy, bierze tylko same suszone śliwki. W konfesjonale wyznaje że boli go brzuch przez atrapy które zjadł w poprzednim odcinku. W czasie wyzwania podąża tam gdzie inni szukając kosmicznych jaj. Ostatecznie jednak przegrywa wyzwanie z powodu konieczności skorzystania z toalety. Na ceremonii eliminacji Owen dostaje Pozłacanego Chrisa i pozostaje w programie. W Zamieszki na planie Owena widać na początku śpiącego ze skarpetką w buzi. Zostaje wybrany przez Trenta i staje się członkiem Zabójczych Makiet. Gdy drużyny mają za zadanie wciągnąć na górę przyczepy, Trent wykorzystuje ciężar Owena i namawia go by to zrobił. Ten plan się udaje i Makiety wygrywają pierwszą część wyzwania. W drugiej części wyzwania, Owen nie gra w sztuce, ale odpowiada za dźwięk w drużynie Zabójczych Makiet. W czasie ceremonii przy ognisku dostaje Pozłacanego Chrisa i od razu go zjada. W Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie Owen jest bardzo podekscytowany gdy Chris przedstawia plażowe wyzwanie. Podczas pierwszej części wyzwania, gdy Owen staje na desce surfingowej jego ciężar powoduje że deska się łamie, a sam Owen wpada do wody, wylewając z niej rekiny. Potem na plaży pomaga drużynie zbudować zamek z piasku. Zabójcze Makiety wygrywają i drużyny idą nazbierać chrust na ognisko. Gdy Trent i Gwen się spotykają, a Trent czuje się opuszczony, Owen stara się mu pomóc mówiąc że Gwen lubi wygrywać. Po ostatecznym przegraniu wyzwania przez Zabójcze Makiety, Owen ukrywa się za drzewem gdy Gwen i Trent mają swoją "prywatną chwilę". W rezultacie zostaje uderzony przez nich patykami. Na koniec Owen zaczyna zjadać ich drużynowy zamek z piasku. W 3:10 do Obłędowa Owena widać na początku kiedy wachluje Justina liściem. Po chwili jednak sam pada z gorąca. Owen skacze z wielkim krzykiem, ale koń ucieka mu z drogi. Wtedy Owen zaczyna go gonić i i tak dosiada go dzięki czemu Zabójcze Makiety zdobywają punkt. W czasie drugiej części wyzwania Trent by pomóc Gwen wyznacza Owena jako tarczę strzelniczą. Zadanie jednak się nie odbywa, ponieważ Owen z powodu wielkiego pragnienia, wybija amunicję z obu rewolwerów. Dlatego Chris jest zmuszony zmienić wyzwanie. Podczas wyzwania z łapaniem krów na lasso Owenowi nie udaje się nikogo złapać z powodu upału. Owen podobnie jak inni członkowie Zabójczych Makiet jest zdenerwowany gdy okazuje się że Trent celowo zawalał wszystkie wyzwania, dla Gwen. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji Owen jest w dwóch ostatnich z Trentem. Jednak ostatecznie to Owen dostaje Pozłacanego Chrisa i z radości przytula się do Justina. W Wyposażenie Chefa gdy chłopaki orientują się że przyczepa została zamknięta, Owen próbuje sam wywalić drzwi, ale nie udaje mu się to. W końcu chłopaki chcą uderzyć nim, wyważając drzwi, jednak wcześniej drzwi zostają otwarte z zewnątrz przez Chrisa. Gdy drużyny mają przygotować wstrętna posiłki, Owen dodaje do miski łupież z własnych włosów. W drugiej części wyzwania Owen udaje złapanie kolana by nie musieć pchać wózka z uczestnikami. Na koniec gdy Izzy wraca do programu, Owen flirtuje z nią w stołówce gdy oboje patrzą sobie w oczy. W Pewnej nocy zaatakowała grypa Owen opowiada Izzy jak kiedyś z przyjaciółmi jedli pizzę nie używając rąk. Gdy Izzy próbuje robić to samo, Owen mówi w Pewnej nocy zaatakowała grypa.]] jej że jest niesamowita. W czasie pierwszego wyzwania Owen dobrze odpowiada na jedno z pytań i nurkuje w basenie z węgorzami. Na początku wyjmuje jedną z części bez problemów, lecz po chwili lina utrzymująca jego ciężar przerywa się i Owen wpada do basenu. W drugiej (prawdziwej) części wyzwania Owen jest pierwszą osobą u której podejrzewają Zmarszczkozę. Wtedy odizolowują Owena zamykając go w napompowanej kuli. Potem jednak odkrywają że rany to tak naprawdę plasterki salami i wypuszczają Owena z kuli. W Projekt piaskowa czarownica Owena widać grającego w karty z Izzy, Haroldem i Leshawną. Gdy Beth podrzuca kanapki, Owen łapie i zjada wszystkie jej kanapki gdyż wszyscy odkrywają jak smaczne jedzenie robi teraz Chef. Potem widać jak flirtuje z Izzy gdy wybierany jest zabójca drużyny Makiet. branzoletke przyjaźni.]] W jednej części wyzwania Owen bierze udział wraz z Izzy. Gdy odkrywają że ich rola polega na obściskiwaniu się, Owen bardzo się z tego cieszy i oboje zaczynają się całować. Gdy pojawia się Beth jako zabójca Owen i Izzy krzyczą chwilę a potem dalej się całują. Jest podekscytowany nocą spędzoną w stołówce gdyż jak twierdzi jest tam dużo wspomnień o pysznym jedzeniu. Gdy Izzy znajduje na stołówce kawałek serniczka, Owen wyznaje że chyba ją kocha. Potem widzimy go stołówce gdy gra w karty z Lindsay i Beth, do czasu aż zauważa "kulę widziadła" Harolda. Wtedy jest przerażony i czym prędzej biegnie do wyjścia z innymi, aż Lindsay ich zatrzymuje. Potem gdy Trzeszczące Żarówy próbują ich wystraszyć ścianą z "krwi", Lindsay każe Owenowi polizać ścianę i okazuje się że to tylko mieszanka produktów spożywczych. Gdy DJ zostaje rezygnuje z programu i wszyscy orientują się że to pyszne jedzenie robi DJ, Owen prosi go by wysłał im paczkę z jedzeniem gdy DJ odjeżdża Limuzyną Łajz. W odcinku Mistrzowie katastrofy Owen jest jedyną osobą której smakuje jedzenie Chefa. Podczas pierwszego wyzwania z przechodzeniem przez tor przeszkód, Owen wymiotuje z powodu wstrząsów toru. Potem gdy wspina się na ścianę z pomocą Izzy i jest już prawie po drugiej stronie, Chef rzuca w niego wielką książkę, która trafia go w szczękę, w wyniku czego jego szczęka pęka. Owena bardzo boli szczęka, jednak pokazuje on znak OK, gdy okazuje się że wygrał wyzwanie dla Zabójczych Makiet. Chwilę potem zostanie od odwieziony karetką. Na koniec odcinka zostaje przywieziony przez Chrisa z powrotem na Plan. Chris pozwala mu zjeść coś z Żarówami, jeśli nie wytoczy procesu. Owen zgadza się i Chef przynosi mu chipsy oraz napój. Owen wrzuca do miksera chipsy i wlewa napój i wszystko wypija. W odcinku Pełny dramat Owena pierwszy raz widać gdy siedzi na toalecie i nie może się załatwić. Chef wtedy przynosi mu koktajl otrębowy, ale Owen nie chcę go wypić. Gdy Owen boi się skoczyć z samolotu, Izzy stara się go wypchnąć ale z powodu jego wagi, to jej się nie udaje. Ostatecznie Chris kusi Owena paczką wołowiny i Owen skacze z samolotu. Jednak okazuje się skok z wysokości jest upozorowany. W drugiej części wyzwania, Owen tak jak pozostali członkowie Zabójczych Makiet atakuje Trzeszczące Żarówy zgodnie z rozkazem Lindsay. Jednak ostatecznie nie udaje im się. Potem flirtuje z Izzy. Ostatecznie Makiety po raz kolejny przegrywają, jednak Owen zostaje w programie. Gdy Izzy zostaje wyeliminowana, Owen próbuje na koniec ją pocałować, ale Chef zabiera ją do Limuzyny Łajz. W Ocean ósmy - lub dziewiąty szczęka Owena zrosła się prawidło i zaczyna on jeść tak jak dawniej. Skacze przez stoliki do kuchni, ale okazuje się że to co wyczuł to tylko para wodna. Zostaje porwany do sejfu tak jak Leshawna. W końcu Zabójcze Makiety wpadają na pomysł jak wydostać Owena z sejfu. Beth psiuka swoimi perfumami o smaku kurczaka przez wentylację i w końcu zapach trafia do Owena. Wtedy Owen wywarza sejf i uwalnia się. Mimo że na początku wyzwania Makiety prowadzą, okazuje się że z powodu głodu, Owen ma halucynacje i myli członków drużyny z jedzeniem. W końcu Justin, Beth i Lindsay karmią go tym co mają pod ręką i wracają do wyzwania. Podczas kolejnej części wyzwania Courtney zostaje sama z Justinem ponieważ Lindsay i Beth musiały zatrutować Owenowi szczękę wsuwkami do włosów ponieważ próbował ich zjeść z powodu halucynacji. Ostatecznie Zabójcze Makiety po raz kolejny przegrywają wyzwanie i odbywają ceremonię eliminacji. Mimo że Chris zakazuje głosowania na Courtney wszyscy członkowie Makiet na nią głosują. Mimo to Chris nie uznaje ich głosów i uznaje tylko głos Courtney. Więc Owen zostaje wyeliminowany z programu. Wszyscy proszą Owena o mowę końcową i Chris zezwala mu na to. Dziękuje on wszystkim uczestnikom i Chrisowi za udział w programie. Na koniec wszyscy rzucają mu swoje Pozłacane Chrisy i Owen uradowany upada na ziemię mimo eliminacji. W Podsumowanie: III Owen jest gościem. Na początku widać go w bufecie dla pracowników, gdy wraz z Leshawną i Heather czeka na występ w Podsumowaniu. Owen jest pierwszym gościem programu. Gdy wchodzi na scenę programu, zabiera całe jedzenie z bufetu. Rozradowana widokiem Owena Izzy skacze mu na głowę i siada tam. Mimo złamanej szczęki Owen jest szczęśliwy i pozytywnie nastawiony. Gdy siedzi na krześle elektrycznym podczas wyzwania "prawda albo porażenie prądem" Owen nie kłamię i mówi samą prawdę nieświadomie zdradzając swoje największe sekrety. Mówi także że wcale nie czuje urazy do Chefa za złamanie szczęki. Gdy Geoff pyta go o jego największy problem Owen twierdzi że jest zbyt dużo jedzenia. Geoff mówi mu o tym że jego matka wydała mnóstwo pieniędzy na piwniczkę serów, zakładając że Owen wygra program. Jego mama występuje na żywo w kamerze w programie. Gdy Geoff pyta Owena czy jest zły na mamę za przepuszczenie pieniędzy, on wcale nie jest zły, a nawet bardzo się cieszy ponieważ zawsze marzył o piwniczce serów. .]]Owen powraca do Planu Totalnej Porażki w odcinku Rock and Roll. Pojawia się na początku zauważony przez Lindsay gdy Owen je jej popcorn. Wszyscy cieszą się z powrotu Owena z wyjątkiem Courtney. Chris na obronę Owena mówi że wniósł on proces o złamaną szczękę i niesprawiedliwą eliminację z programu. Owen jednak przedstawia w konfesjonale prawdę, że jego rodzina ma problemy finansowe i Chris zaproponował mu pieniądze za powrót i spowodowanie większego dramatu w programie. Podczas pierwszego wyzwania Owen zostaje dość wcześnie wyeliminowany i spada ze sceny. W kolejnej części wyzwania Owen idąc po czerwonym dywanie przewraca się i tocząc się niszczy wszystkie kartonowe wycinanki. W czasie głosowania, Owen głosuje na Courtney mimo że zdobyła ona nietykalność, ponieważ przez nią wyleciał z programu. W odcinku Przyczajona Courtney, ukryty Owen Owen nie bierze udziału w wyzwaniach, z czego się cieszy, ale Chris każe mu wybrać drużynę do sabotowania. Owen jednak nie może wybrać pomiędzy chłopakami i dziewczynami. Zamiast doprowadzać do konfliktów, on doprowadza do zacieśniania się przyjaźni między Duncanem i Haroldem. Wtedy zostaje zbesztany przez Chrisa i próbuje spowodować konflikt. Owen specjalnie pyta Harolda czego brakuje mu po eliminacji Leshawny, co powoduje u Duncana śmiech i rozpoczęcie kolejnej walki między chłopakami. Owen podczas tego odcinka zamiast brać udział w wyzwaniach staje się gejszą. Po wygranej Harolda, służy mu jako kelner. Wypija trochę zupy przygotowanej przez Courtney i Beth, jednak ponieważ została zrobiona z trującej rozdymki, twarz Owena niemal natychmiastowo pęcznieje. .]] W 2008: Kosmiczny Owen Owen dostaje paczkę w której znajduje nagrodę dla najlepszego kolegi. To powoduje u niego płacz. W konfesjonale wspomina że czuje się okropnie sabotując kolegów z drużyny, ale musi to robić bo jego rodzina ma kłopoty finansowe. W czasie pierwszego wyzwania Owen na początku jest zestresowany, jednak potem okazuje się że brak grawitacji jest świetny. Jednak nie podoba mu się fakt, że musi latać za własną kanapką, by ją zjeść. W czasie wyzwania Owen rozbija nunjako Harolda właz do kadłuba powodując awarię. Uczestnicy zatykają więc dziurę w kadłubie Owenem z powodu jego wagi. W czasie drugiego wyzwania Owen z godnie z kolejnością wyznaczoną przez Courtney startuje jako drugi. Wytrzymuje on na "pawiokomecie" 10,3 sekundy, jednak w trakcie jazdy wymiotuje. Po wyzwaniach Harold odkrywa fakt że Owen jest zdrajcą przez co ten ma "bąki nerwowe". Podczas ceremonii eliminacji Owen głosuje na Harolda, który rzeczywiście zostaje wyeliminowany natomiast Owen dostaje Pozłacanego Chrisa i zostaje w programie. W Najlepszy piesek Owena widać gdy śpi w domku z pluszowym misiem. Gdy budzi się, okazuje się że Duncan zniknął. Chwilę później jednak Duncan wraca i Owen boi się że został porwany przez kosmitów. Jednak okazuje się że był na rozmowie z Courtney. Na stołówce Owen zaczyna dławić się jedzeniem, wtedy Beth ratuje go. W czasie wyzwania Owen wybiera niedźwiedzia jako swojego zwierzęcego przyjaciela. Potem Chris karze Owenowi sabotować swoich przyjaciół z programu. Więc Owen robi to. Gdy przychodzi jego kolej na prezentację swojego zwierzaka, Owen i niedźwiedź dostają po 6 punktów od Chrisa i Chefa. W czasie drugiej części wyzwania okazuje się że za przeszkadzanie zawodnikom, Chris dał Owenowi GPS by ten mógł spokojnie wrócić na plan. Jednak w czasie spaceru Owen i niedźwiedź wpadają w pułapkę i postanawiają przeważyć siatkę by się uwolnić jedząc jagody. To powoduje później u Owena biegunkę. Gdy już dociera na plan, Owen zostaje zdemaskowany gdyż Courtney dostaje wiadomość od prawników na palmtopa. W czasie ceremonii eliminacji Owen głosuje na Courtney lub Beth. Ostatecznie jednak zostaje wylany przez Chrisa ponieważ został zdemaskowany. W Bunt w studiu widzimy Owena przez chwilę z innymi byłymi zawodnikami gdy czeka na to, kto zostanie zwycięzcą sezonu. W Kto zostanie milionerem? Owena widać przez cały odcinek siedzącego w galerii sław. Gdy nadchodzi czas na jego pytanie, Owen organizuje konkurs jedzenia, bo jak twierdzi jego celem jest zdrowsze i szczęśliwsze społeczeństwo. Podaje im miski z jedzeniem, a Chris odlicza czas, a potem Owen ocenia rezultaty konkursu. W kabinie Owen przyznaje że głosuje na Duncana z powodu męskiej solidarności. Gdy Beth wygrywa Plan Totalnej Porażki Owen jest bardzo podekscytowany i nosi ją na rękach wraz z paroma innymi uczestnikami programu. W Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - Powrót okazuje się że Owen został zatrudniony do reklamy sprzętu sportowego. Niestety przypadkowo zniszczył sprzęt, przez co stracił on na wartości. Potem widzimy go wraz z innymi uczestnikami na czerwonym dywanie gdy czekają na ogłoszenie wyniku konkursu na najlepszy reality-show. Potem widzimy go w autobusie próbując tak jak inni dogonić autobus Oblechów Totalnej Porażki. W autobusie mamy DJ'a, Owen próbuje schować karmelki. Gdy autobus wisi nad kraterem Owen jest podekscytowany brakiem grawitacji. Potem gdy DJ przygotowuje zupę, Owen na początku jest szczęśliwi, ale po chwili zupa okazuje się niesmaczna i Owen wymiotuje do garnka. Ostatecznie jest on jednym z uczestników, którzy zostają i nie idą szukać pomocy a więc zostaje przywieziony do namiotu przez Chrisa. Jest podekscytowany gdy Alejandro przynosi mu naleśniki, a potem cieszy się że będzie mógł konkurować w kolejnym sezonie. Totalna Porażka w trasie .]] W Przechadzka po Egipcie - część 1 okazuje się że Owen nadal ma lęk przed lataniem. W rezultacie Chris uderza go dwa razy rondlem w głowę. W czasie wyzwania Owen idzie pod piramidą wraz z Izzy i Noah. Zgodnie z prośbą Izzy, Owen i Noah owijają ją w bandaże jak mumię. Owen jest bardzo zaniepokojony gdy Izzy gubi się im w czasie wyzwania, ale Noah mówi mu że muszą iść dalej. W końcu znajdują postać ubraną w bandaże i Owen myśli że to Izzy. Pochyla się nad nią próbując ją pocałować i okazuje się że to nie Izzy. Wybiegają więc z piramidy z wrzaskiem. Owen, tak jak Noah zostaje zakwalifikowany do Drużyny Chris jest naprawdę bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo słodki. W Przechadzka po Egipcie - część 2 Owen zaczyna drażnić Alejandro gdy nie może dobrze zapamiętać jego imienia i skraca je na "Al". Ich drużyna ostatecznie przegrywa wyzwanie, ale zostają uchronieni od eliminacji. Gdy Chris kończy odcinek, słychać wrzaski Owena, który cały czas boi się latania. W Super szczęśliwie zwariowane chwile w Japonii Owena widać w klasie ekonomicznej gdy wrzeszczy z powodu strachy przed lataniem. Noah próbuje go pocieszyć mówiąc że to piętnasty najbezpieczniejszy środek transportu. Po chwili w samolocie robi się dziura i wyrywa przypiętego pasami Owena z miejsca. Owen zatyka swoim ciałem dziurę w samolocie. W czasie kręcenia reklamy Owen gra radioaktywnego pająka. Ostatecznie Drużyna Chris jest naprawdę bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo słodki jest na drugim miejscu więc unika ceremonii eliminacji. W Wszystko co robisz w Yukonie, ja potrafię lepiej Owena widać w klasie ekonomicznej. Nie jest już zdenerwowany, tylko spokojnie śpi. Budzi się jednak gdy Noah mówi o "rybich ogonkach". Po wylądowaniu w Yukonie, gdy Courtney proponuje by wszyscy przytulili się do siebie by było cieplej, Owen przytula odrzuconego przez Bridgette Noah, miażdżąc go. Potem w czasie wyzwania gdy Noah upada na twarz na bryle lodu, Owen próbuje go ratować i skacze na krę. Wtedy jednak Noah zostaje wybity w powietrze i ląduje kilka metrów dalej w śniegu. Potem zostaje zabrany sankami przez swoją drużynę. Mimo, że na początku Drużyna Chris jest naprawdę bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo słodki była ostatnia, Noah każe Owenowi obrać pozycję dzięki której drużyna odnosi zwycięstwo. W Ukochany Broadway! Owena widać przywiązanego na łóżku, gdy śpi. Po chwili jednak spada z łóżka i okazuje się że przez cały czas przygniatał Noah. W czasie pierwszej części wyzwania, drużyna musi wciągnąć Owena na górę Statuy Wolności, ponieważ z powodu wielkiej wagi nie może on wdrapać się o własnych siłach. Potem z powodu swojej wielkości, nie może wcisnąć się w otwór gdy zawodnicy muszą zjechać po słupie. Alejandro "pomaga mu" uderzając go wózkiem. W pozostałej części odcinka widać Owena, ale nie ma on znaczącej roli w wyzwaniu. Ostatecznie Drużyna Chris jest naprawdę bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo słodki wygrywa wyzwanie po raz kolejny chroniąc się od eliminacji. W Spoliczkowana rewolucja! Owena widać w klasie ekonomicznej. Jest bardzo podekscytowany że jeszcze nikt nie został wyeliminowany z jego drużyny. Twierdzi że pozbył się lęku przed lataniem. Rozpina pas bezpieczeństwa i wtedy w samolocie robi się ogromna dziura która zaczyna wciągać Owena. Owen prosi by Alejandro mu pomógł, ale ten nic nie robi. zjeżdża ze wzgórza na Owenie.]] Ostatecznie DJ i Lindsay wciągają go z powrotem na pokład samolotu. W czasie pierwszej części wyzwania Owen wspinając się zaczyna czuć smak mięsa. Podczas przygotowywania kiełbasy, Owen zjada całe mięso i drużyna zjeżdża na nim ze wzgórza, wygrywając wyzwanie. W drugiej części wyzwania Owen jest jednym z uczestników tańczących w czasie wyzwania. Zostaje popalony prądem i wtedy zwraca kiełbasę, jednocześnie spadając z podestu. Ostatecznie drużyna Chris jest naprawdę bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo słodki zostaje druga i chroni się od eliminacji. Potem widać Owena gdy je kiełbasę, którą najprawdopodobniej wcześniej zwrócił. W A-masz-zoński wyścig Owena widać w klasie ekonomicznej gdy śpi, śniąc o lataniu samolotem. Gdy się budzi, przypadkowo uderza Alejandro w oko. W konfesjonale wyznaje że ma wrażenie, że Alejandro niezbyt go lubi. W czasie wyścigu po Amazonii, gdy drużyna musi zjechać po linie na drugą stronę rzeki, Owen starając się naśladować Alejandro, zjeżdża na linie trzymając ją rękami. Niestety z powodu swojej wagi, opuszcza się w rzekę, gdzie zostaje pogryziony przez piranie. Potem widać go wraz z jego drużyną nocą przy rozpalonym ognisku gdy atakują ich ogromne gąsiennice. Nad ranem Owena nie widzimy z innymi uczestnikami. Alejandro jednak każe im dalej iść by wygrać wyzwanie. Jednak gdy drużyna dociera do miejsca poszukiwań, okazuje się że nie mogą zacząć szukać bez Owena, a więc Alejandro idzie znaleźć Owena. Gdy w końcu Alejandro znajduje Owena, jest on związany do góry nogami w kokonie. Owen ujawnia że Alejandro miał otwarte oczy, ale nie pomógł Owenowi gdy był on porwany przez gąsiennice. Alejandro wszystkiemu zaprzecza i tłumaczy mu że tylko on chciał go znaleźć a reszta chciała iść bez niego. Owen jednak nie daje pełnej wiary w słowa Alejandro. Gdy wszyscy członkowie drużyny wreszcie docierają na miejsce, Owen wraz z Tylerem znajdują "skarb z błota". Po wyciągnięciu go z ziemi, oświetla go słońce i wszystko zaczyna się burzyć. Ostatecznie drużyna Owena pozostaje na drugim miejscu chroniąc się przed eliminacją. W Żadnej pomocy w Luvrze widzimy Owena w klasie ekonomicznej gdy rozmawia z Tylerem o ich związkach. Owen staje się jurorem w drugiej części wyzwania obok Chrisa i Lindsay. Tak jak pozostali jurorzy, Owen głosuje na kreacje DJ'a. Ostatecznie Drużyna Chris zostaje uchroniona od eliminacji. W Nowy dzieciak na skale Owena widać w klasie ekonomicznej ze swoją drużyną. Gdy Heather zwraca uwagę na jego brudne skarpetki, Owen jest zdezorientowany gdyż sam nie wie czy że miał je na nogach. .]] W czasie wyzwania Owen nie ma siły by szybko płynąć, więc Izzy rzuca mu sieć rybacką i tak wciągają go na łódź. W drugiej części wyzwania, zadaniem Owena jest wypicie jabłecznika. Robi to z łatwością prosząc jeszcze o więcej. Ostatecznie Drużyna Chris jest naprawdę bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo słodki wygrywa wyzwanie chroniąc się od eliminacji. Na koniec Owen jest widziany jedząc kolację z owoców morza, która była nagrodą za to wyzwanie, wraz z innymi członkami swojej drużyny. W Moja spocona Jamajka Owena widać wraz ze swoją drużyną w pierwszej klasie gdy relaksuje się mając na sobie maseczkę z ogórków. Owen jednak zjada ogórki z oczu. Potem Izzy przypadkowo uderza Owena w krocze, a wtedy ten wyznaje Noah, że zamierza zerwać z Izzy raz na zawsze. pociesza Owena w szpitalu.]] Gdy samolot awaryjnie ląduje, Owen próbuje zerwać z Izzy, ale wcześniej Izzy wyskakuje z samolotu, a Owen wypada za nią. Owen ląduje pierwszy, a Izzy ląduje na jego kroczu, po raz kolejny powodując u niego ból. Wtedy Owen i Izzy zostają zabrani do szpitala. Gdy okazuje się że Izzy jest chora, Owen żałuje że chce z nią zerwać, ale po chwili gdy Izzy staje się genialna, to ona zrywa z nim. Potem gdy Gwen zostaje przywieziona do szpitala, Owen pyta ją o jej samopoczucie, a następnie opowiada co stało się z Izzy. Jest bardzo smutny, gdy Izzy musi opuścić program bo zabiera ją wojsko. Potem Owen odgrywa główną rolę śpiewając piosenkę Oh Moja Izzy. Po pewnym czasie Owen pełen entuzjazmu wraca do gry ku niezadowoleniu Alejandro. W czasie jazdy bobslejem Owen jedzie z Noah. Gdy jadą bobslejem utykają w jednej z rur. Noah każe więc Owenowi wciągnąć brzuch. Ten robi to i ostatecznie oboje niezbyt przyjemnie lądują. Pod koniec Drużyna Chris jest naprawdę bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo słodki wygrywa wyzwanie dzięki podstępowi Alejandro. W Widzę Londyn... Owena widać w klasie ekonomicznej gdy śmieje się z żartów Noah na temat Sierry. Przy tym je ostre papryczki z jamajki zapijając mlekiem o nazwie "nososhake". W konfesjonale wyznaje że lubi Noah i uwielbia go rozśmieszać. Gdy wszyscy muszą wyskoczyć z samolotu, Owen i Noah muszą dzielić wspólny spadochron. rozwiązują zagadkę Kuby Rozpruwacza w Widzę Londyn....]] Ostatecznie oboje lądują na piętrowym autobusie w Londynie. Potem widzimy Owena znów z miską papryczek w autobusie z resztą zawodników. Jest bardzo zaniepokojony tym że Alejandro zniknął. Po piosence Owen próbuje rozweselić Noah naśladując Królową Londynu. Gdy Owen zdejmuje kapelusz, okazuje się że jest tam poszukiwana przez zawodników wskazówka. Gdy ich drużyna dochodzi do sali tortur, Owen i Noah rozmawiają o Alejandro. Noah mówi że kompletnie mu nie ufa, co dziwi Owena. Potem gdy Tyler jest rozciągany, Owen zastanawia się czy osiąga on pozycję w jodze, w której oddycha się przez paznokcie u stóp. Potem gdy dochodzą do sali bankietowej, gdy Owen wyjmuje z kieszeni kiełbaskę, którą zabrał z samolotu, Owena zaczynają atakować psy. Owena to jednak zbytnio nie boli, próbuje on nawet rozśmieszyć Noah swoim zachowaniem. Gdy Noah czyta kolejną wskazówkę, Owen wpada na pomysł że to może być piętrowy autobus. Owen i Noah wchodzą do autobusu, Kuba Rozpruwacz zatrzaskuje Noah w kabinie. Widząc to, Owen próbuje bronić Noah wypuszczając z worka psy, które atakowały go wcześniej. Jednak odnosi to inny skutek i psy zaczynają atakować Owena. Gdy jeden z psów zabiera kiełbasę Owena, ten wykopuje mu ją z pyska. Kiełbaska ląduje w rękach Kuby Rozpruwacza. Wtedy psy rzucają się na niego, a Owen łapie Rozpruwacza i puszcza mu bąka prosto w twarz. Po czym wypuszcza Noah z kabiny. Po powrocie do samolotu, Owen jest szczęśliwy widząc że wszyscy są cali i zdrowi. Jednak okazuje się że Alejandro cały czas ich oglądał i słyszał jak rozmawiali o nim. Gdy okazuje się że jednak to Drużyna Amazonek wygrywa wyzwanie za schwytanie Duncana, Owen i Noah wymieniają nerwowe spojrzenia. Gdy Noah zostaje wyeliminowany, Owen obiecuje mu wygrać. Ostatecznie przed skokiem, Noah daje Owenowi ostatnie ostrzeżenie o Alejandro. W Kawałki Grecji Owena widać śpiącego w klasie ekonomicznej. Śni on o Noah. W konfesjonale przyznaje że tęskni za Noah. Jednocześnie jest w szoku że Alejandro i Tyler są w dobrych stosunkach ze sobą. Wyraża również obawy że może zostać wyeliminowany przez Alejandro. W czasie wyzwania z zapasami Owen zostaje zaatakowany przez Cody'ego, ale z powodu swojego brzucha, Cody odbija się i wylatuje w powietrze. Zdenerwowana tym Sierra zaczyna atakować i dusić nogami Owena. Ostatecznie Owen zdobywa dwa złote medale. Drużyna Chris jest naprawdę bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo słodki przegrywa wyzwanie i musi wziąć udział w ceremonii eliminacji. Jednak Chris zamiast członka drużyny, eliminuje stażystę. W EX-Pliki Owen rozmawia z Tylerem o "olimpiadzie lasek" oraz o Duncanie. W czasie wyzwania, Owen zamiast rzucić kamień w przeciwną stronę, on biegnie z kamieniem i zostaje wysadzony na drugą stronę ogrodzenia. Tam rura wsysa go do środka. Gdy Alejandro przypadkowo otwiera kabinę i wychodzi z niej Owen, okazuje się że ma przefarbowane włosy. Jednak wierzy że wyssano mu pamięć. Okazuje się że Alejandro zahipnotyzował Owena, tak że gdy tylko usłyszy słowo "ZEMSTA", zaczyna tańczyć i śpiewać. Gdy Alejandro budzi Owena, ten pada oszołomiony, więc Alejandro i Duncan muszą zanieść go na rękach z powrotem. Ostatecznie Drużyna Chris jest naprawdę bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo słodki przegrywa wyzwanie, ale Owen zostaje w programie. .]]W Piknik nad wiszącą skałą Owena widać w klasie ekonomicznej. Wszyscy rozmawiają o drużynie Amazonek i wtedy Owen poddaje Alejandro pomysł, by zauroczyć Courtney tak jak Bridgette i Leshawnę. W czasie wyścigu po Australii, Owen jedzie ostatni i to na dwóch Emu, z powodu swojej wagi. W drugiej części wyzwania, Owen skacząc na bangee zamiast owcy, wyciąga dingo. Dingo szybko rzuca się na Owena i gryzie go. Mimo to jego obrażenia nie są zbyt duże. Ostatecznie Drużyna Chris jest naprawdę bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo słodki wygrywa wyzwanie chroniąc się od eliminacji. W Szwecki kwas Owena widać wraz z Duncanem w pierwszej klasie, gdy jedzą ogromne ciastka czekoladowe. Owen rozmawia z Duncanem o Alejandro i przypomina ostrzeżenie Noah o Alejandro. Jednocześnie wyznaje też tęsknotę za Noah. Oprócz tego wyznaje, że boi się przy Alejandro puszczać bąków i stara się ze wszystkich sił przy nim hamować. W czasie budowania łodzi, Owen podpowiada Drużynie Amazonek, mimo ostrzeżenia Alejandro. Po pewnym czasie Owena zaczyna boleć brzuch z powodu wstrzymywania "gazów". Ostatecznie Owen puszcza go siedząc na lodzie i lód zaczyna pękać. Wtedy Owen wchodzi do łodzi i drużyna zaczyna z przewagą. Chcąc zdobyć zaufanie Owena, Duncan i Alejandro najpierw komplementują go, a potem wybierają jako kapitana ich łódki. Owen ustala zasady że wszyscy mają mówić jak "wikingowie". Pozostali słuchają się Owena by zdobyć jego zaufanie. Potem Owen każe zawrócić by wziąć udział w bitwie, zamiast po prostu płynąć do mety. Jednak gdy Owen gubi swój hełm wikinga, Alejandro przestaje go słuchać. Ostatecznie drużynie kończy się amunicja, więc Owen każe wystrzelić samego siebie, by wygrać wyzwanie. Tak więc robią i Owen rozbija statek Drużyny Amazonek wygrywając wyzwanie dla swojego zespołu. Na koniec Duncan rozmawia z Owenem o Alejandro. Owen nie jest zdecydowany komu ufać. W Nad Niagarą Owena widać przenoszonego przez stażystów wraz z innymi uczestnikami. Śni on o krainie jedzenia, gdy nagle jego spokój zakłóca Alejandro. Owen pierwszy budzi się gdy okazuje się że wszyscy spadają z nieba. Gdy wszyscy spadają z wodospadu, Sierra rzuca Owenem o drugi rowerek wodny, chroniąc całą grupę od utonięcia. W czasie wyzwania, Owen zostaje wylosowany przez nową uczestniczkę, Blaineley. Mimo że Blaineley jest zezłoszczona, Owen cały czas stara się ją rozweselić. Przypomina jej o radości z jedzenia słodyczy i puszczania bąków, przez co Blaineley czuje się lepiej. Przez kłótnie na linie wszyscy spadają i płyną do brzegu na Owenie. Ostatecznie Alejandro przekonuje Heather i Duncana by głosowali na Owena i Owen zostaje wyeliminowany z programu. Przez swoją wielkość, nie może wyskoczyć z samolotu i prosi o pomoc. Wtedy Alejandro wykopuje go z samolotu, a Owen puszcza mu bąki prosto w twarz. W Hawajski styl Owen musi wybrać osobę z finałowej trójki, którą będzie popierał. Wybiera on Cody'ego. Jednak potem zostaje przełączony przez Bridgette do grupy Heather. W czasie surfingowego wyzwania, Owen gra za Heather. Surfuje na owiniętej w bandażach Blaineley. Ostatecznie zajmuje ostatnie miejsce nic nie wygrywając dla Heather w czasie finału. W Samoloty, pociągi i balony gdy patrzy kto dojdzie do finału Totalnej Porażki w trasie, ale nic nie mówi. W Hawajski piknik Owen niezbyt wiele robi, choć oczywiście pojawia się w odcinku. Tak jak pozostali zawodnicy, Owen złowieszczo patrzy na Alejandro gdy ten prawie zabija Cody'ego. Gdy Alejandro i Heather pocałowali się, Owen uznał że było to piękne. Oprócz tego widać jak drapie się po plecach znakiem ostrzegawczym o nie wrzucaniu ananasów do wulkanu. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy .]]W odcinku Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! Owen pojawia się na początku odcinka na łodzi tak jak inni "klasyczni" uczestnicy, tańcząc. Gdy łódź odpływa i nie zatrzymuje się w Porcie Wstydu, Owen głośno krzyczy NIE. Później w czasie odcinka Owen przychodzi do Chrisa i Chefa mówiąc że przypłynął w pław żeby mu powiedzieć, że statek się nie zatrzymał. Chris wyjaśnia wtedy, że w tym sezonie Owen i inni "klasyczni" zawodnicy nie będą występować. Owen jest tym rozczarowany, ale Chris woła Chefa, a wtedy ten umieszcza na twarzy Owena bombę. Owen zaczyna biegać i krzyczeć w popłochu, aż Chris uruchamia bombę i Owen odlatuje z wyspy. Ciekawostki * Owen jest jednym z zawodników, którzy konkurowali we wszystkich trzech sezonach. Pozostali to Izzy, Courtney, Harold, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Leshawna, Duncan, Heather i Gwen. * Owen ma 139 ulubionych potraw są to między innymi amerykański ser, chipsy jabłkowe, jabłka, krapkanczatki i placek z jabłkami, czego dowiadujemy się od Beth w odcinku Bunt w studiu. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zawodnicy Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Zawodnicy Planu Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Zawodnicy Totalnej Porażki w trasie